El Teatro es muy gay
by DanNott23
Summary: Clyde tiene una idea para conseguir el reventón del siglo en casa de Craig. Por lo que hace que su amigo se inscriba en la obra de beneficencia escolar. Aunque bueno, tal vez su idea no era muy buena... No, su idea no puede ser considerada buena si tiene que terminar haciendo de Princesa junto al culón de Cartman. Multipairing. Cartyde, Creek, Bunny, Style.


**Título: **El Teatro es muy gay.

**Fandom:** South Park.

**Capítulos:** Three-Shot (¿Eso existe?) incluyendo este "prologo" (Que es muy corto, a comparación de los demás capítulos, así que no se aburran, los observo) + Un Epilogo mierdoso.

**Personajes/Parejas Principales: **Cartyde, puede que Creek y Bunny. Clyde viendo porno asiática.

**Personajes/Parejas Secundarias:** Style, Stady, Gropher, Milan (MikexDylan). Brindon, Gregory, Gary y Dylan mariconeando. Insinuaciones de Kyle y Butters heterosexuales en un fanfic (Fin de mundo).

Aparición especial del club de fans gay de Stan (Sí Marsh, tendrás a un mormón follandote con la mirada, un Gótico enamorado y al wannabe de Zac Efrón tras tú culo.).

**Rating:** Mature. Tal vez una escena Lime o dos.

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chicoxchico. Lenguaje no apto para menores. Travestismo. Princesas Disney. Clyde siendo un llorica. Constantes muertes de Kenny. Pésimo sentido del humor.

**Resumen:** Clyde tiene una idea para conseguir el reventón del siglo en casa de Craig. Por lo que hace que sus amigos se inscriban en la obra de beneficencia escolar. Aunque bueno, tal vez su idea no era muy buena... No, su idea no puede ser considerada buena si tiene que terminar haciendo de Princesa junto al culón de Cartman.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Que puedo decir? Me gustan las historias de princesas, me gusta el Slash y me gusta Clyde, así que hice mi propia suma, Princesas Disney + South Park + Travestismo + Slash = Este fanfic.

Y sí, Craig tiene más de un protagonico porque es un cabrón, me cae bien y me gusta hacerlo sufrir.

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, si fuese mió Cartman sería él niño con el pene mas grande de su clase... No. Es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Disney tampoco me pertenece, ni sus gary sue's ni mary sue's son míos ya que en mi vida hubiese dejado que un hombre con gusto por la necrofilia se enamorara solo por la belleza de una cría que cuidan siete enanos, aunque admito que añoro tener a Mulán, la adoro. Mushu es mi Dios personal.

* * *

Craig Tucker se pregunta seriamente sí por casualidades del destino, su autodenominado mejor amigo; Clyde Donovan, tiene algún tipo de autismo leve que le impide racionalizar las situaciones a primera instancia. A Craig le cuesta entender que Clyde no comprenda dentro de su pequeña cabeza que él no tenia ni puta intención de participar en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo la junta directiva escolar de la secundaria de South Park.

-¡Pero dude, son dos puntos en Aritmética!.- Chilla él joven castaño, jaloneando a Craig de una manga. Tucker frunce el ceño, y se limita a hacerle un gesto obsceno con el dedo de en medio a su amigo. -Es justo lo que necesito para aprobar la materia...- Clyde calla un instante, dispuesto a echarse a lloriquear como la nena que es. Craig rueda los ojos, exasperado.

-Deja de joderme.- Exige -Si tanto quieres tus dos puntos ve a la mierda esa de caridad tú solo.- Sentencia con su típico tono nasal, febrilmente aburrido de todo el Show que esta dando él chico en medio de la cafetería. ¿Donde están Token y Jason cuando los necesita para sacarse a Clyde de encima? Seguramente concentrados en almorzar con las putas de sus novias. ¿Por qué Bebé tiene que haber terminado con Clyde hace un par de semanas? Ahora es él el que tiene al llorica pegado a su ser, rogándole por cosas absurdas. Donovan arruga la nariz, enfurruñado con su amigo. Hubiese ido a inscribirse a la labor social él solo, si no fuese por un pequeño detalle; Piensa (Sí, él piensa) que le hará un favor a Craig al llevarlo consigo. Él cabrón en cuestión estaba igual, o peor de reprobado que él, por ende ambos se presentaran en dirección, rellenado su formulario, actuaran en una obra benéfica para los niños pobres de South Park, tendran sus dos puntos en Aritmética, Craig sera feliz y aceptara de una buena vez que ambos son grandes compañeros, vivirían felices y comerían perdices. Pero no. Su actitud mierdera esta arruinando todo, de nuevo.

-¡Pu-Pues seré entonces yo quien se vaya a su casa en vacaciones y tú culo sera el que se quede pegado a la silla durante las clases de verano! ¡Y... Y... Y Mackey te va a dar filosofía todos esos meses!.- Su intento de amenaza es percibido con mucho hastió. Tucker alza una ceja, sin fingir interés en el asunto.

-¿Y que?.- Taja encogiéndose de hombros. -Siempre lo hago. Mis padres se irían al fin del mundo sin mi durante las vacaciones de verano y no tendrían ni pizca de remordimiento de dejarme solo ¿Por que tengo que tenerlo yo por reprobar?.- Resopla, cansado. Ambos toman asiento en la mesa de siempre, junto a Jason, Token y su novia Nicole. Los chicos hacen un corto repaso al lugar.

-¿Y Tweek?.- Pregunta Clyde, notando la inexistente presencia del rubio paranoico. Token se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Me tacleó, y huyo de aquí gritando algo sobre los Gnomos de los Tacos, primos de los Gnomos de los calzoncillos.- Los presentes entienden el extraño suceso, es común los Lunes de Tacos, cuando Clyde no tiene inhibiciones en tragar Tacos como un cerdo, por lo que Tweak huye alegando que todos son presa fácil para los Gnomos de los Tacos, más aun si Clyde come con la boca abierta, salpicandole restos de Taco en la cara. Incluso una vez inculpo a Donovan de ser él líder de los enanos ¡Pero que desfachatez la de ese tipo!. Sumándole a ello la muy extraña reacción de Craig, había reído (Perturbarte, Clyde cree que él chico ríe como una bruja) hasta desfallecer cuando Tweek le golpeo las piernas con un bate béisbol en "Defensa propia". Defensa propia sus cojones, seguramente quería dejarlo desvalido para poder apostar por él y no por Jimmy en las Olimpiadas de discapacitados del próximo año, o esa era su teoría hasta ahora.

-Ya veo...- Murmura concentrándose en devorar su comida. Piensa en como convencer a Craig de unirse a la obra de caridad escolar. Clyde tiene un secreto, pero deben prometer no contárselo al mal nacido de Tucker, o al moralista de Token, porque seguramente su idea se iría al desagüe si ellos se enteran. Y ese plan no es ni mas ni nada menos que hacer que su amigo este lejos de las clases de Verano durante vacaciones, él sabe que Craig no miente, sus padres siempre se van de viaje a algún confín remoto y lejano del universo para vacacionar, y lo dejan a él y a Rubí a cargo de la casa. Clyde sabe que la segunda casa mas grande de South Park apta para la fiesta y la parranda es la de Craig, después de la de Token, quien tiene prohibido hacer fiestas desde la vez que McCormick, Marsh, Tucker, Thorn y Donovan habían terminado rompiendo las finas lamparas de cristal de sus padres tras una borrachera infernal (Muy literal para Damien). Sabe que si logra que su marica amigo apruebe todas las materias tendrá aseguradas las llaves de la casa de los Tucker, y aun mas asegurado ¡El reventón del siglo! ¡Wohoooo!. Ejem. Pero por ahora, degustara su almuerzo con completa pasión; Tacos, dulce néctar de los Dioses.

* * *

Craig Tucker vuelve a considerar el echo de estar maldito, y no, no es que crea que existe cosa tan irracional o ilógica como la magia, es solo que no encuentra palabras para describir la alteración de su, tan adorada, rutina diaria. Por que no hay nada que le guste mas a Craig que la monotonía. Incluso habla monótonamente, para apegarse a su papel.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿En que consiste entonces el abrupto cambio de su orden? Sencillo, reitera; Esta maldito. Las cosas malas solo le suceden a él, piensa. Hará un recuento mental para ustedes. Red Race ha sido cancelado la semana pasada, Stripe se ha muerto un par de días atrás por lo que tuvo que reemplazarlo con Stripe 2, Rubí ha considerado gracioso dejar la puerta de su cuarto semiabierta la noche anterior, haciendo que Craig entre sin tocar la puerta de su habitación, y la consiga masturbándose y gimiendo el nombre del primogénito menor de los Broflovski (Craig no contara más, ya que esta demasiado traumatizado para hacer algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico al respecto, luego le romperá la cara a ese cabrón, y no, no le importa que aun sea un niño.), y ahora se haya en el pupitre de su aula escolar, escuchando a su ex-profesor de cuarto grado de primaria hablarles sobre la jodida obra en la que tanto insiste Clyde que se inscriba. Y eso no es todo, oh no, no señor, él marica pretende que todos ellos se inscriban y hagan beneficencia sin chistar, amenazándolos con haber conversado con él Sr. Mackey y hacerlos reprobar filosofía si no se ofrecen como voluntarios. ¡Ja! Lo que ese cabrón no sabe es que él de todas formas va a reprobar filosofía. En tú puta cara, sistema educativo.

Kyle Broflovski, él nerd por excelencia, levanta la mano para hacer una pregunta, Garrison se lo concede.

-¿No se supone que el termino "Ofrecerse" es proviene de la acción de hacerse voluntario? No somos voluntarios si se nos obliga a participar.- Kyle también esta encabronado, no quiere actuar para los pobres, tiene mucha Historia Universal que estudiar para el examen del Jueves de la semana que le seguía a esa. Ese mismo examen que ni Craig, ni Clyde recuerdan. Ya Token Black se encargara de decirles el domingo, para hacerlos estudiar apresuradamente, al afroamericano le encanta hacer eso, se lo merecen, por irresponsables.

Garrison esta molesto con la pregunta, los adolescentes de dieciséis años sentados frente a él lo saben.

-Bueno Kyle.- Comienza usando un tono sarcástico -Permiteme decirte que es un honor para ustedes ser elegidos como los actores de las obras de los hermanos Grim que _**yo**_ he adaptado al teatro. Será un desperdició de talento si no asisten.- Todos saben que Garrison miente, aunque antes de poder debatirle su tan pobre argumento, sigue hablando; -Como nadie más en la escuela quiere participar pensamos que sería justo que los actores queden exentos de las actividades escolares que se apliquen durante los días de la obra, en resumen, el jueves y el viernes que vienen.- Carajo, Kyle sabe que esa dichosa obra tiene que ser muy importante para Garrison como para dejarlos exentos de los exámenes de Historia y Filosofía que se avecinan, así como sabe que es muy bondadoso subirles dos puntos en Aritmética por solo hacer el payaso en la biblioteca estatal de South Park, frente a todos los niños pobres menores de trece años del pueblo.

-¿En serio?.- Pregunta Kenny McCormick con la mirada brillosa. Kyle sabe que Kenny aceptara, solo porque esta jodido en Historia. Incluso Tucker parece tener mejores notas que él rubio. -¡Me apunto!.- Grita entusiasmado sin detenerse a pensar. Sus amigos quieren palmearse la cara, Kenny puede hacer muchas idioteces por tres cosas; Dinero, sexo o calificaciones regaladas. McCormick en realidad no se arrepiente de nada, sabe que eso de actuar no es tan horrible. Cuando era más pequeño él, Kevin su hermano mayor de diecisiete años, y Karen, su hermana de actualmente trece años, solían asistir a esos eventos, obligados por sus padres, quienes afirmaban que nada que fuera gratis podía ser malo. Era mas o menos la misma lógica del padre de Stan Marsh, uno de sus íntimos amigos, junto con Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman. Marsh jamás logro volverse espectador de dichas funciones por no entrar en la categoría de pobre. Bueno, algún privilegió tenían que tener las ratas de la calle como él ¿No?.

-¡Pobretón imbécil, iré con una cámara a tomarte fotos en mayas interpretando al marica de Hamlet!.- Eric suelta una risita endemoniadamente siniestra y maliciosa. Se burlara de Kenny por esto hasta que lleguen a la Universidad. Él rubio esta tan acostumbrado a las mofas y los sobre nombres haciendo referencia a su pobreza ("_Hey Kenny, tú mamá me estaba pidiendo dinero en sueños para pagar sus cuentas_", "_Joder Kenny, tú hermana y tú son tan pobres que juegan con las muñecas... De sus manos_" u "_Oye Kenny ¿Es cierto que comes el cereal con tenedor para ahorrar la leche?_") que lo deja pasar, pero Broflovski no.

-¡Cierra el pico, culón de mierda!.-

-¡No me llames culón, judío de mierda! ¡Haré Jabón contigo!.- Responde su nemesis pro-Nazi.

-¡Repite eso, gordo!.-

-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO, SOY FUERTECITO!, ¡Y que serás él primer judío al que exterminare cuando domine el mundo!.-

-Marsh, callalos.-

-Pero Señor Garrison, yo...- Stan se aprieta el punte de la nariz, nervioso.

-¡Callalos!

Y así estuvieron un rato más, él inútil de Marsh sin hacer nada de lo que se le exigía. Craig se harta, decide acabar con esto él mismo. Cuando intenta propiciarle un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo al gordo de Cartman, un grito llama la atención de los presentes. Es Tweek, en uno de sus ataques de pánico, similares a la epilepsia, pero con gritos. Hijos de puta, han alterado a Tweekers. De todos modos golpea al castaño, quien se queja, Tucker no le toma atención.

-¡Gah! ¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡De-Detenganlos! ¡SE VAN A MATAR!.- Tweek siempre tiende a exagerar las situaciones, más si llevan el nombre de Eric Cartman en el medio. Token intenta calmarlo, pasándole su termo con café. Clyde se pregunta porque a Tweek si lo dejan beber su veneno toxico de cafeína en clase, pero a él no le permiten atiborrarse de burritos en Biología (Su ultima experiencia intentándolo fue espantosa, no sabe como, pero termino junto a Craig en la oficina de Mackey recibiendo un sermón por llevar comida a clases. No tiene ni puta idea de como él otro logra desconectarse por completo del lugar, es como si las cosas le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro).

-¡Nadie se va a matar!.- Exclama Garrison furioso, su charla motivacional estaba siendo opacada con las incoherencias de esos mocosos. -Voy a dejar la lista de inscripciones con Wendy. Broflovski, Cartman, se van a anotar a menos de que quieran que hable con sus padres.- Cierra la puerta con un estruendoso golpe, retirándose. Los nombrados están con la boca abierta, no pueden creer que los hayan amenazado con eso, obviamente tendrán que inscribirse. Nadie quiere a Sheila Broflovski molesta, no desde lo ocurrido con la guerra entre Canadá y Estados Unidos, por otro lado, Cartman sabe que Liane le quitara su ración de comida chatarra semanal si se entera de que volvió a desobedecer a un maestro. No es que Eric sea un mal alumno, todo lo contrario, es el cuarto mas inteligente de la clase, después de la puta de Wendy, el judío de mierda de Kyle y el marica de Butters, pero Liane ya esta harta de que la citen cada dos días para informarle sobre el comportamiento sádico de su hijo. Ella tiene que prostituirse y trabajar para su hijo, no puede perder el tiempo con eso de reuniones de padres.

Ambos gruñen, acercándose a Testaburguer para presentar su solicitud formal, con suerte les tocara ser extras, el reemplazo de algún protagonista, o aun mejor, podrían ser los encargados de la iluminación y el vestuario.

* * *

Es martes y Tucker no parece ser él único _maldito_ de su circulo social, McCormick va por el mismo camino, aunque a él solo le cancelaron el canal de la Play Boy en HBO (Él maldito viejo tacaño de su vecino les corto la TV por cable al descubrir que le robaban la señal). El punto es que ciertamente había sido él el primero en aceptar la propuesta de Garrison (Es la primera que no implica a Kenny en nada sexual y por ello accedió tan rápidamente), pero no el único. ¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE COÑO LE ESTÁN PATEANDOLE EL CULO EN LOS BAÑOS DE LA SECUNDARIA!? Kyle por otro lado esta haciendo de porrista a unos metros de distancia.

-Dame una razón para no hacer que te suicides.- Amenaza él pelinegro de chullo peruano azul y ridículo. Por lo que más quieran, no le digan a Craig que pensó eso sobre su sombrero, o hará algo más que suicidarlo.

-Sí cabrón, y a mi dame una para no dejarte en el purgatorio de por vida. Ahí no hay cervezas.- Damien levanta un puño, Kenny sabe que Thorn esta iracundo y quiere sagre. Quiere _su_ sangre. Damien siempre usa los ojos rojos para que sus victimas capten el mensaje, y no, ustedes no quieren saber como Kenny lo sabe. Cartman le patea una pierna haciéndolo caer de culo, ¡Pero que maldito!, le estaba haciendo un favor, en las reuniones de beneficencia siempre dan comida gratis, al gordo le encanta eso.

-¡Kyle!.- Chilla aterrorizado. No es que le tenga miedo a la muerte y su guadaña en forma de dildo (La muerte es tan marica como Satanás), pero cuando ese trío son los responsables de su muerte duele más que escuchar a Stan en estado gótico. Y hay muy pocas cosas menos tortuosas que escuchar a Stan cantando Beautiful de Christina Aguilera mientras se apuñala a si mismo con una cucharilla de plástico, creanle. Tal vez solo superado por esa vez que Damien lo asesino y le corto el pene porque estaba aburrido (Aunque no en ese orden, de solo recordarlo a Kenny le dan ganas de llorar. Maldito cínico).

Kyle finge que no ha escuchado nada. No es que él sea pro-asesinato, pero él rubio merece morir, aunque sea un poquito, tal vez si Kenny se hubiese negado en un principió a aceptar lo que todo el salón estaba evitando él judío no tendría que ir a ese estúpido recital de pobres. Sheila Broflosvski, su madre, ya compró cámara nueva para filmarlo actuando, esta seguro de que aunque ella no tenga permitido ser espectadora hará un escándalo lo suficientemente grande como para terminar saliendose con la suya. Él pelirrojo escucha un grito, sabe que los chicos han comenzado a patear a McCormick hasta que quede bien muerto. Se siente algo culpable, pero no mengua en su decisión; Se lo merece, ya luego regresara.

-¡Oh Dios, digo Satán, ya matamos a Kenny!.- Exclama Damien divertido.

-Hijos de puta...- Murmura Broflovkski. Eso es como un auto-reflejo.

* * *

Es miércoles y Stan Marsh ya ha devuelto su desayuno entero antes de que acabe la mañana, esta nervioso, su intestino grueso no lo ayuda para nada y se encuentra tentado a hacer trampa. No sabe como, pero tiene que terminar siendo el príncipe de Wendy (Ah, su hermosa Blancanieves, lo hace suspirar como idiota, y vomitar también.) en la dichosa obra escolar. No quiere a ningún otro pendejo besándola. Santo Dios, no ¿Que tal si le tocaba Cartman? O peor, ¡Kyle! ¡Su amistad se disolvería y ambos se volverían unos desadaptados sociales! Mucha presión, incluso ya anda como Tweek.

No quiere ni imaginar que pasara si eligen a Kenny, su ex-novía de virgen solo tendrá un relicario de recuerdo si eso sucede. Si es cierto, Wendy le pateo el culo un par de días antes, pero no hay relación alguna que no se pueda salvar por trigésimo séptima ocasión, todos lo saben. Que coño, esta en negación.

-Deja de vomitarte en mi comida, mugroso hippie de mierda.- Dice Cartman con desdén.

-¡No es mi culpa!, estoy pensando en Wendy.-

-Pues deja de fantasear con la puta hippie de tú novia desde tan temprano. Pareces Kenny.-

-Gracias, Eric.- Responde McCormick con ironía. Sigue molesto con Cartman y los otros dos sociópatas que lo asesinaron ayer. Se perdió la carrera mas importante de la temporada de NASCAR por estar muerto, además de estar aburridisimo en el purgatorio, Damien cumplió su promesa. Y solo para aclarar, él no piensa en nadie por las mañanas. El sexo no es tan bueno como en la noche, únicamente hizo una excepción la vez que Craig le pidió 'Experimentar' en los baños públicos a cambio de cinco dolares y treinta centavos. No juzguen a Kenny, ustedes no saben lo difícil que es ser pobre. A Tammy Warner, su ex-novia y follamiga personal también le iba más hacerlo en la noche, lo cual lo hacia feliz, el sexo casual con desconocidos es los fines de semana en su agenda personal.

-No somos novios... Por ahora.-

-¿Sigues con eso, Stan? Entiéndelo, ella te boto, desecho, escupió y pisoteo.- Las palabras de Kyle tienen mucha falta de tacto, incluso Cartman se da cuenta de ello. -Es una perra, no tanto como Tammy y Bebé, pero una perra a final de cuentas.- Kenny no puede evitar soltar una risita socarrona, quien lo viera pensaría que Kyle estaba celoso. Wendy no es una mala mujer, todo lo contrario, a Kenny le cae bien, incluso sospecha que Cartman y Kyle la admiran en secreto. Por otra parte es su deber defender a Tammy y Bebé solo porque son _abiertas, _**en todo sentido**_,_ a lo nuevo, como él mismo. Les hace el favor porque es inmune a la sífilis y la muerte, los otros pobres chicos que han sido tomados por sus pezuñas vaginales no han sobrevivido para contarlo. En paz descansen con las putas del cielo.

-¡No es cierto!.- Se ofende el hippie en cuestión.

-¡Si lo es!.-

-¿Quieren callarse, pendejos? Me duele la cabeza.- Tucker les saca el dedo de en medio a los chicos, quienes no saben como rayos puede escucharlos desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

-¡Ch-Chicos! ¡Oh, ha-hamburguesas! ¿Ya se enteraron?.- Saben a quien pertenece ese tono tímido e irritante, es Butters, que llega corriendo de la nada, como de costumbre, a contarles algún chisme. Esta peor que Bebé estas ultimas semanas.

-¿Que quieres, marica?.-

-No le digas marica, gordo.-

-No me digas gordo, marica.-

-¡No me digas marica!.-

-¡Chúpame las bolas! ¡Le digo marica a quien yo quiera sabandija judía!.-

-Oh Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo...-

-Y-Ya esta el ca-cartel con los nombres de las personas que tienen los protagonicos de la obra...- La pelea se para de golpe, tanto Eric como Kyle miran alterados a Butters, lo que lo hace sentirse incomodo. -Esta en el pa-pasillo.- Informa, adivinando el pensamiento de los otros dos, quienes salen disparados a donde se les indica, _necesitan_ saber si Dios escucho sus plegarias.

Kenny y Stan deciden seguirlos, uno con completa paz y calma, y él otro en un estado de entre nerviosismo y expectación. Los demás estudiantes se encaminan junto a ellos.

Todos los estudiantes están reunidos al rededor del susodicho cartel, algunos emocionados por obtener un papel en la obra, otros están ahí para burlarse de los desafortunados, la mayoría solo se haya rogando porque su nombre no aparezca en la lista de mierda. Broflovski puede respirar en paz, es uno de los caballos mágicos y gays de Cinderella, no hará el ridículo, no tanto, al menos. Cartman jura tomar venganza del mal parido de Garrison algún día; Es "Gus", un estúpido ratón que le sirve a la jodida zoofilica pobretona de Cenicienta, es como servirle a la versión femenina de Kenny, que indignante.

Craig desea morirse, o matar a alguien, de preferencia la segunda opción. Ve su nombre varías veces en la lista... Alguien dígale ya _porque ve su nombre varias veces_ en la jodida lista. Lee con atención, y cree no estar ciego (Tiene la dentadura jodida, pero su vista esta perfecta en lo que a él respecta) cuando observa "Craig Tucker - Gaston (La Bella y la Bestia)", "Craig Tucker - Él Príncipe Felipe (La Bella durmiente)", "Craig Tucker - Él Cazador (Blanca Nieves)" y "Craig Tucker - Juez Claude Frollo (Él Jorobado de Notre Dame)". Tendría un tic en este instante de no ser porque ha recibido noticias peores en antaño. Como por ejemplo, la vez esa cuando tenia catorce en la que decidió mear las paredes de la casa de su vecino por diversión, escribiendo de manera conveniente su propio nombre con el orine. Su vecino resulto ser oficial de policía, y así fue como paso su primera, y para desgracia, no ultima noche en el reformatorio de Colorado. Craig ha sido metrosexual, no puede humillarse más. Se alienta pensado que también fue un supuesto Dios Inca del Perú, por lo que puede aguantar esta situación y afrontarla con mucha calma, como es su costumbre. Tucker sabe artes marciales (Culpa del culón de Cartman, lo obligo a seguir hiendo a sumo incluso luego de la pelea con Tweek en cuarto grado) por lo que todos lo respetan, aunque puede que también sea porque le ha roto la cara a bastantes cabrones o porque ha recibido mas detenciones él solo que todo el alumnado entero de la escuela. Incluso cree que es culpa de McCormick y sus comentarios respecto a como lo asesina a sangre fría cuando él rubio lo fastidia demasiado.

Esto no puede estar tan mal...

¿A quien engaña? Esto es horrible.

Y no puede negarse, la Directora Victoria le comunico a todos los padres la situación el mismísimo Lunes, razón por la que mato a McCormick el Martes. Su madre lo amenazo con cortarle el cuello a Stripe 2, su adorado Cuy, con una cierra, su padre con confiscarle la cámara de lente con la que hacía sus vídeos sobre cachorros mirando fijamente su propio popo y sus cigarrillos si no logra aprobar Aritmética este trimestre.

Damien no parece tomarlo tan bien. Esta quemando casilleros porque le toco ser "Él príncipe encantador" de la Cenicienta y gritando como demente que su padre se los cargara a todos el día del juicio final. Nadie dice nada porque calmar al AntiCristo es como pedirle frituras de queso al Olmo. Kenny a su lado resopla, tiene que ser "Flynn Ryder", él ladrón enamorado de Rapuzel. Es pobre y mentiroso incluso en los cuentos de Hadas, que decepcionante. Stan esta que se caga, literalmente, de emoción, cree que sus órganos se han confabulado para hacer que sus desechos humanos viajen hacia su culo en vez de su boca como es costumbre. ¡El punto es que le toca hacer de Él príncipe Fernando! El puto Príncipe de Blanca Nieves, que sin duda es Wendy. Habría que ser estúpido para no haberlo visto venir. Tiene una sonrisa de verdadero homosexual en el rostro, lo que hace que Craig quiera darle una pata en las bolas para amortiguar su propia desgracia, Marsh es un cabrón con mucha suerte.

* * *

Después de clases y de mucho haber escuchado a Clyde alardeando de ser él indispensable chico de las Donas para la obra, Token Black esta seguro de que nada bueno saldrá de esta situación, incluso si le regalaran un cupón por tener sexo salvaje con Nicole Kidman en él automovil de Tom Cruise se lo pensaría, esta desconfiando demasiado de esta situación. Esto es South Park, y ni siquiera una obra benéfica hará que las cosas se normalicen.

Confirma sus sospechas cuando Garrison los cita el viernes en el aula de Artes de la secundaría para distribuir sus guiones y Tucker aun no ha llegado. Son las 8:53 A.M y claramente Garrison dijo que quería todos sus inútiles culos aquí a las 8:00 en punto, que no había tiempo que perder, pues la obra era el lunes, y todos tenían que memorizar sus lineas el fin de semana. Craig llega dos minutos luego de eso, es reprendido por el ex-profesor transexual. Craig le saca el dedo del medio, chasqueando la lengua.

-¡Suficiente, Tucker! ¡Al rincón!.- El "rincón" es un lugar diseñado exclusivamente para Craig cuando "se porta mal" o agota su cuota promedio de groserías. Esta al fondo del salón del aula de Artes, Tucker se sienta ahí, justo frente al televisor viejo que representa su castigo. Garrison decide siempre que película hacerlo ver para que aprenda su lección -Hoy te toca "Marilyn Monroe" con Scarlett Johansson en ruso y sin subtitulos.- Él chico no dice nada, al menos podrá ver las tetas de la Johansson. Black y Donovan hacen un gesto de desaprobación, Tucker nunca aprende. -Bien, ahora volviendo a lo que nos correspon...- No puede terminar. Cartman abre la puerta del salón con un estruendoso ruido, también llega tarde. A Garrison se le esta agotando la paciencia. -No dije... No dije... ¿¡NO DIJE QUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ A LAS 8:00!?.- Grito.

-Calma tus tetas, perra.- Contesta Eric como si nada. Se ha quedado dormido esta mañana ¿Porque hacer tanto drama?. -Parece que tuviera arena en la vagina, esta como Kahl, profesor.-

-¡CARTMAN!.- Gritan los dos mencionados. -¡Al rincón con Tucker!.- Ordena él docente. Eric hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-No se me da la gana.-

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, Eric...-

-Sorprendame.- Garrison aprieta los dientes, pensando en el castigo para él gordito. Eric siempre arruina sus clases, haga lo que haga, incluso si ya no sigue dándoles clases y trabaja solo con 4to grado. Garrison cree que es un Karma lo que tiene con la familia Tucker, porque Rubí es incluso peor que su hermano en cuanto a calificaciones. Mira a su alrededor, buscando algo que le de una pista de como reprender a Cartman. Su primera idea fue ponerlo a trabajar con Broflovski, pero al parecer Kyle huyo, seguramente habrá presentido que él terminaría siendo afectado por la estupidez del culón y se escondió en algún lado. Su mirada busca a Patty Nelson, la niña que públicamente le gusta a Eric, luego de unos segundos se da cuenta de que la chica se ha ido de viaje y regresa el próximo mes, su abuela en los Angeles sigue enferma. Piensa en Wendy, ella es suficientemente fuerte como para partirle la quijada de un golpe, pero se retracta enseguida, no dañara 'Blanca Nieves', es su obra favorita, no distraerá a Testaburger por esta trivialidad. ¿Stan? Muy marica. ¿Kenny? Muy inofensivo (Aunque no menos fastidioso o estupido), ¡Butters!...

Carajo, Butters también se escondió. Estos niños no son tan tontos después de todo, saben al menos cuando deben huir de ciertas situaciones.

Y como si fuese un regalo divino de Dios, lo vio. Donovan estaba robando una de sus donas a hurtadillas. Cartman tenía una lista expresa de cosas que odiaba en orden especifico; Los Judíos sabiondos (Kyle), los Hippies sabiondos (Stanley y Wendy), Family Guy, la comida saludable, los pobres con complejo de putas (Kenny), los gays (Butters), los lloricas (Clyde), después le seguían los pendejos (Craig), los negros (Token), la gente de Jersey (Kyle de nuevo), los asiáticos (Kevin), a los Broflovski (Mas específicamente Sheila y Kyle) y los franceses (Christopher y Pip, al que seguía confundiendo con un francés).

Clyde estaba lo suficientemente alto en la lista como para incomodar al adolescente anti-semita, racista homofobo.

-¡Donovan!.- Clyde se paraliza al escuchar su nombre. Mierda, sabe que debió ser mas discreto y robarse la dona cuando Garrison no estuviese mirando. Todas las miradas se dirigen a él.

-¿S-S-S-Si se-se-ño-ñor...?- Suena peor que Jimmy, pero Garrison puede cortarle las bolas por cualquier cosa, en este momento él tiene el poder.

-Tienes un papel en la obra.- Cartman frunce el ceño. ¿A que viene toda esta mierda?. -Felicidades, retrasado, eres Bella.- Un incomodo silencio inunda la sala, roto por el sonido de la quijada de Clyde que esta a punto de desprenderse de su rostro, abre tanto la boca que fácilmente le entra toda la polla en ella, medita McCormick en silencio. El cubo de la basura se va de bruces, culpa de la emoción de Kyle y Butters que estaban escondidos allí adentro hasta hace un segundo.

-¿Y eso a mi en que demonios me afecta?.- Pregunta Cartman interesado, él odia a Clyde, pero no comprende bien la situación.

-Tú también estas en la obra. Ahora eres la Bestia, niño de mierda.- Los ojos de Eric se abren de manera casi cómica, casi. En seguida su rostro adquiere un tono rojizo, que expresa la profunda ira que siente en ese instante. Él no tenia ni putas ganas de tener un protagonico.

-¿QUE? ¡No! ¡Con Clyde menos! ¡Me cago en Dios!.- Garrison pone los ojos en blanco. Pero que dramatico es este puberto.

-Pensé que no querías ser Gus.-

-¡No quiero, maldito transgenero! Pero eso claramente es mejor que andar con este retrasado.-

-¡Hey! Yo no soy retrasado.- Clyde frunce él ceño.

-_Adorado _Clyde- Comienza Eric con ese tono tan chillón que todos detestan -Le pusiste un petardo en el culo al perro gay de Stan para comprobar tu teoría sobre si es adecuado correrse dentro de una mujer.- Explica como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años. Donovan se sonroja hasta las orejas ¿Como Cartman se entero de eso?.

-¡Carajo! ¿Fuiste tú? ¡Le destruiste el ano a mi perro!.- Grita Marsh horrorizado.

-Sí, bueno. Detalles. ¡Eso no significa que yo sea retrasado!.- Quizás un poco malo en matemáticas nada más.

-Ya basta de tanta idiotez. No voy a cambiar mi decisión.-

-¡Pero profesor, yo soy Bella!.- Exclama Tammy Warner algo molesta. Ese ya es su jodido papel.

-Y yo la Bestia.- Contesta Christopher DeLorne como quien no quiere la cosa. Él odia a Dios, pero parece que están comenzando a hacer las pases, esto parece un regalo divino, le van a dar su papel a otro pedejo. Bendito sea él Señor.

-Pues se joden. Warner, ahora te toca limpiar el piso. DeLorne, ahora eres Esmeralda.- Alto. Eso no tenia ni puto sentido, debía ser al revés.

-¿Esme-quien?... ¡Alto! ¡No seré esa zorra! ¡Tengo pene!.- Protesta. Al carajo con Dios, que le den por culo a ese marica.

-La gitana francesa del Jorobado de Notre Dame. Duh.- Contesta él hombre sin mucho animo. Al menos se esta poniendo interesante -Eres Francés y blasfemo, cuajas con el papel.-

-Yo ya soy Esmeralda.- Lola Hansen salta haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos.

-Ahora limpias los baños. Dios, que mocosos tan revoltosos, me dan dolor de cabeza.- Garrison se masajea las sienes sin escuchar las quejas de los involucrados, comienzan a hartarlo. Kyle comienza a reírse frenéticamente.

-¡Jesucristo! ¡Que genial! ¡Eres la perfecta Bestia, culo gordo!.- Él judío esta prácticamente retorciéndose de la diversión.

-Cierra él culo, judío de mierda, pienso vengar de todos ustedes algún día.- Dice Cartman apretando los dientes. Todos se lo van a pagar.

Clyde comienza a lloriquear pidiendo ver a su mami. Se niega a hacer esto. Dios santo... Espera que todo valga la pena cuando este emborrachándose hasta morir de intoxicación en la fiesta que hará en casa de Tucker durante el Verano. Token le palmea la espalda dándole ánimos, mientras Tweek exclama algo sobre conspiraciones del gobierno y lo relaciona a las películas de Disney. Nadie le toma atención, ese chico se la fuma demasiado fuerte.

Craig chasquea la lengua desde su asiento frente a la película rusa. No le gusta el drama, sabe que ni siquiera Clyde se merece trabajar con Cartman en algo que implique vestirse de mujer. 'Marjorine' da pruebas de ello.

Garrison no ve tanto problema en el asunto. No sabe porque exageran tanto, son apenas un par de vestidos, aunque bueno, su posición de ex-transexual no lo hace tan parcial. Toma las cosas con optimismo, fomentara la tolerancia sexual entre los niños pobres por medio de estas obras teatrales ¿Que puede ser malo?. Termina de repartir los guiones tras un tiempo prudencial. Afirma querer que todos trabajen el fin de semana o se él mismo se encargara de cagarles la existencia a cada uno de ellos (Hace especial énfasis en Eric y Craig).

-Los quiero a todos aquí de nuevo el Lunes, me mostraran lo que se han aprendido.- Termina él hombre cuarentón, dejándolos a todos a su suerte.

* * *

Tal vez los amigos Goticos de Stan tengan un lugar más en su grupo, porque esta seguro de que entrara en depresión después de que suceda todo este asunto. Clyde Harris Donovan se haya frente a la casa de los Cartman con su guion de la Bella bajo el brazo. Esto no podría ser mas humillante, ni siquiera involucrando tutús y tacones para travestís forrados en cuero (Esos que había visto en la tienda de zapatos de su papá el mes pasado). Toca el timbre y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando la señora Cartman le habré.

-¡Clyde, cariño! Que bueno verte, Eric me comento que trabajaran juntos este fin de semana. ¡Adelante, pasa!.- La jovial mujer pone incomodo al castaño. Dios, como desea irse corriendo de ahí. Cartman puede matarlo y hacer chilli con él y dárselo de comer a sus padres o a sus amigos (No piensa darle el gusto a Craig de probar su delicioso cuerpo en la vida). Pasa y no encuentra al gordo por ninguna parte, su madre sonríe abiertamente. -Eric esta tomando una ducha, pero dijo que lo esperaras en su habitación. Comento algo de que por favor no tocaras sus cosas.- Él chico sabe que esas no fueron las palabras exactas del otro muchacho, pero igual tomara el consejo, definitivamente ya tiene mucho con él sociopata Tucker y él paranoico Tweak como para buscarse más amigos extraños. Asiente, para luego subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, se encuentra caminando por un pasillo hasta llegar a puerta que tiene un cartel que le asegura que es el cuarto de Eric; "Se prohíben judíos" es algo que diría solo él.

Habré lentamente la puerta, esto es como entrar al matadero. Ya adentro piensa que no esta tan mal. La habitación es bastante normal, esperaba algún campo de concentración en el peor de los casos, en el mejor, solo una cámara de sadomasoquismo, pero no. Solo hay una cama, una mesa de madera con una computadora, una silla, una repisa donde se hayan los muñecos maricas de Cartman (Hay una rana que lo mira muy fijamente, pero prefiere no comentar nada al respecto), un closet y una gatita durmiendo en el suelo. Toma asiento en la cama, un poco inseguro. Aun espera que haya al menos algo que le sorprenda... Y nada. Después de siete minutos todo sigue muy normal. Lo mas extraño que ha visto es una bolsa de papitas grande a medio comer sobre el escritorio, pero es de Cartman, es completamente normal. Él también come basura (¡Y no, no esta gordo, coño!), es común.

-Uhm.- Dice inteligemente luego de un rato. Se espanta cuando escucha la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Cartman esta parado debajo del marco aun con el cabello mojado y ya vestido. Eric ya no es tan gordo como cuando eran niños, ahora es mas bien como una mole enorme, de gran contextura, pero no precisamente obeso. Lo de meterse con su peso ya es costumbre mas que una realidad.

-¿No tocaste nada, verdad pendejo?.- Pregunta notablemente molesto. Donovan niega con la cabeza -De acuerdo. Entonces comencemos con esto, entre mas rápido se acabe, mejor.-

-¿Que quieres decir?.- Pregunta Clyde a la defensiva. Ni que fuera tan horrible trabajar con él.

-Nada, idiota. Solo que entre mas rápido salga de ti mas rápido tendré mis dos puntos en Aritmética.- Ah, era eso. Bien, Clyde ya no se siente tan mal (Aunque aun esta esa horrorosa rana mirándolo. Es tan perturbarte, ahí, junto a una mariquita y a un oso que... Esperen, jura que la ultima vez que miro la repisa no había una... ¿Una Hello Kitty? Mas precisamente un peluche Kitty). Señala la repisa con su dedo indice, Cartman lo sigue con la mirada.

-¿Es tuya?.- Pregunta extrañado. Sabe que Cartman tiene cierta afición insana con los juguetes, pero no esperaba algo tan radical como eso. Él castaño mas alto se sonroja un poco, negando con fenecí.

-¡Claro que no! Es del marica de Butters.- Rueda los ojos.

-¿Que haces tú con un muñeco de Butters?.-

-Lo deja aquí cuando se queda a dormir, no puede cerrar los ojos sin uno de esos estúpidos muñecos, tiene pesadillas.- Explica como si fuese lo mas obvio del universo. Duh. Donovan se encuentra un poco extrañado, ¿No eran muy grandes para seguir durmiendo en casas ajenas? Dos adolescentes hormonados durmiendo bajo un mismo techo vuelven toda la escena muy gay. Pero bueno, Cartman ha puesto su pene en la boca de Stoch varias veces, no sabe porque eso hace que se le revuelva el estomago -Se lo que estas pensando, cabrón. No, jamás tendría sexo con él afeminado.-

-¡No estaba pensando eso!.- Se defiende. -Y en todo caso él ya te la ha chupado.-

-Ew, no. Nunca me la chupo, solo lo puso en su boca.- Clyde hace una mueca.

-Sigue siendo asqueroso.-

-Que intolerante.-

-Tú quieres acabar con los judíos.

-Touché.-

-¿Tou-Que?.-

-Se me olvida que no tienes ni puta idea de francés.- Cartman suspira, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Habito cogido del Hippie marica de Stan. Eric jura no seguir imitándolo, no sea que se le pegue lo gay. De verdad a Marsh solo le falta gustarle a polla para ser enteramente homosexual, y él no quiere seguir su mismo camino. Por ahora ensayara la maldita obra con Clyde -Finge ser francés. Bella es francesa.- Ordena.

-No quiero ser una mujer...- Murmura con desdén. Lloraría, pero esta frente a Cartman, no permitirá que lo vea llorando, mucho fue lo de la vez esa en Somalía.

-¡Pues te jodes! Ahora lee el capitulo I, haremos como que yo soy tú padre, Maurice, él viejo loco inventor. Debe ser fácil para ti, solo haz como si hablaras con él desquiciado de Tweek.- Donovan hace un puchero de molestia. Tweek no es precisamente su persona favorita en el mundo (No solo por lo del bate. También le dio un martillazo en la espalda tras acosarlo de ser un super espía del gobierno por invitarlo a ver la película de James Bond el mes pasado. Idea del cabrón de Craig. Le tiene pavor a ese par), pero sigue siendo algo así como su amigo, y Token le tiene apreció, Tucker tiene algo como una obsesión enfermiza con él y Thomas porque pueden hacer todo lo que él no (Decir groserías y patear culos en ataques de histeria sin ser detenidos y llevados a la cárcel. Dios, recuerda la vez esa que tuvo que llevarle comida a Craig a la celda porque no quería decirle nada a sus padres, él que termino castigado fue él por alimentar a 'la mala influencia', en palabras de su madre), por lo que no puede permitir que Cartman trate mal a la gente de su propio grupo.

-¡Tweek no es un desquiciado! Solo es algo excéntrico.- Él otro chasquea la lengua.

-Como sea.- Eric toma su bolsa de papás fritas y comienza a tragar. Ambos hacen un pacto silencioso y comienzan a trabajar en lo que importa; Practicar la obra.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Quedan dos capitulos de esta cosa y no se como repartirlos. Pongo demasiadas parejas cuando solo quiero a Cartman follandose a Clyde, ¡Pero para ayer!. Bueno, singular pareja, a mi se me hace que tienen química, ojala compartan mas episodios juntos a futuro. Cualquier duda me dejan un review y yo les respondo. Cuídense y que Kenny los viole mucho~

Y sí, ya se que esta muy mal toda esta idea, pero... Joder, en mi cabeza se ve mucho mas genial -Se pega reiteradas veces contra la pared.- Que aburrido me sale siempre todo.


End file.
